Reincarnation
by Resai
Summary: "Gin, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang reinkarnasi?" Ketika sebuah sentuhan yang tidak pernah dapat dilakukan. Ketika kehendak dewa telah memisahkan kami. Aku hanya bisa menangis terisak karena merindukan dirinya. Namun, sosok laki-laki muda itu. Perlahan muncul di kehidupanku. Bagaikan seseorang dari masa lalu. Aku, hanya ingin mencintai seseorang lagi.
1. Reborn

**Reincarnation**

.

Hotarubi no Mori e © Midorikawa Yuki

_(WARNING: This Fanfic contain plot twist, so if you don't like it. Just leave it.)_

Reincarnation © Resai

.

.

.

"_Gin, Wasurenai de ne? Watashi no koto wasurenaide"_

.

.

2 Tahun Kemudian.

Gadis dengan rambut pendek terurai itu tampak berjalan menyusuri hutan yang penuh akan kenangan. Sambil bersenandung kecil, dengan wajah riang dia melewati pagar pembatas hutan tersebut dengan seragam kelulusannya. Para _youkai_ yang mengenalinya menyapanya dengan lembut. Ya benar, musim panas telah tiba.. Hotaru telah lulus dari SMU, dan kini dia telah menentukan masa depannya. Karena itulah gadis itu datang kemari, dia bermaksud untuk menyampaikan impian terbarunya.

Dari kejauhan mulai terlihat sungai dengan aliran yang tenang.. Seketika paras gadis itu mulai berubah.. Dia-pun mengingat hal terakhir yang telah dilalui bersama seseorang yang berharga baginya.

_"Gin, aku datang. Coba lihat! Seifuku-ku terlihat berbeda bukan? Oh ya! Aku juga membawa surat kelulusanku!"_

Hembusan angin mulai menyapu rambut coklat pendeknya itu..

.

.

_"Gin.. Apa kau sedang menungguku disana?"_

_.._

**Reincarnation**

..

.

_"Gin, maafkan aku.. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Demi kelangsungan hidupku dan keluargaku.. Aku, akan tetap datang ke sini setiap musim panas. Kumohon maafkan aku, dan satu yang perlu kau ingat. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Selamanya kau akan selalu terkenang. Aku menyukaimu"_

Setelah menyampaikan impiannya, gadis itu mulai berjalan menyusuri rimbunnya pepohonan untuk pulang. Dan tanpa ia sadari, para _youkai _telah menunggunya. Hotaru menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya.

_"Jadi inilah keputusanmu?" _tanya salah satu _youkai _yang sedang menunggu Hotaru.

_"Ya, sudah kuputuskan. Aku tidak akan tinggal di kota ini, aku mengubah keinginanku semenjak Gin telah tiada. Waktu terus berjalan, aku tak mungkin hanya berdiam diri dengan semua ini. Jadi aku akan tetap tinggal di kota kelahiranku. Maafkan aku semuanya, aku tak bermaksud untuk-"_

_"Kami mengerti. Kalau itu keputusanmu, maka itu juga keputusan Gin"_

_"Ya, lagipula kami tak berhak untuk merubah keputusanmu"_

_"Terima kasih semuanya.."_

_"Tolong sering datang ke sini lagi ya Hotaru-chan"_

_"Iya, akan ku usahakan untuk tetap datang ke sini"_

Hotaru kembali berjalan melewati rimbunnya semak belukar pada hutan itu. Dengan wajah sedihnya dia terus memikirkan seluruh kenangan di hutan ini. Kenangan indah semasa kecilnya, senyuman pria itu, kebaikan hatinya. Semua memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Air matanya pun mulai mengalir, dia tak bisa menahan perasaan rindu pada orang yang takkan bisa ia temui lagi. Sambil berusaha menutupi deraian air matanya, ia terus berjalan hingga kakinya tersungkur ke dalam lubang kecil. Namun salah satu teman _youkai_ Gin menyelamatkannya. Ia-pun semakin terisak, dadanya terasa sangat sesak, hingga ia tak bisa mengendalikan air matanya lagi.

_"Hotaru.. Tenanglah"_

_"Maafkan aku, terima kasih.."_

_"Kau pasti.. Menderita kan?"_

_"A—aku hanya ingin..."_

_"Hotaru aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu tentang Gin, sehari sebelum kau datang pada musim panas waktu itu"_

...

..

.

* * *

.

2 Tahun Lalu

.

_"Jadi Gin kau telah menyukai anak manusia itu?"_

_"Um, aku.. Bingung mengartikan perasaan ini. Aku mengerti jika aku bukanlah manusia lagi. Tapi mengapa perasaan ini.. Terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku hanya ingin terus berada di sisinya. Aku ingin memeluknya, dan… menyentuhnya."_

_"Jangan pernah lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu Gin, bisa saja anak manusia itu memiliki sifat jahat terhadapmu"_

_"Tidak, Hotaru bukan manusia yang seperti itu"_

_"Kau bahkan tak mengerti sifat manusia Gin. Jangan bertindak bod-"_

_"Aku tau! Aku tau itu. Tapi, tidakkah kau melihatnya? Apa kau pernah melihat Hotaru berbuat jahat kepadaku?"_

_"Haah, baiklah. Kalau itu keputusanmu. Lakukan sesukamu.. Aku tak akan melarangmu Gin"_

_"Waktu itu Hotaru pernah berkata, _˹_Gin jangan lupakan aku ya!_˼_ Jika suatu saat nanti aku tiada apakah aku akan terus mengingatnya?"_

_"Entahlah, itu tergantung keputusan Dewa disana"_

_"Kalau begini, Rasanya.. Aku ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya"_

_"Gin, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang reinkarnasi?"_

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Para dewa pernah berkata, sesungguhnya seluruh manusia yang hidup pada dunia sekarang ini, mereka merupakan wujud reinkarnasi dari seseorang yang telah tiada pada kehidupan sebelumnya. Namun karena suatu hal, dewa memutuskan untuk menghapus seluruh ingatan manusia itu. Hingga dia bisa menjalani kehidupan barunya dengan baik."_

_"Jadi apa yang kau coba sampaikan padaku?"_

_"Kau tak mengerti? Reinkarnasi merupakan kelahiran kembali. Maksudku jika suatu saat kau tiada. Dan kau telah dilahirkan kembali menjadi manusia, bisa saja kau masih memiliki ingatan tentang semua ini."_

_"Apa hal itu bisa benar-benar terjadi?"_

_"Ya.. Pada beberapa manusia yang taat pada Dewa-nya terkadang mereka masih memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Tetapi hal itu sangatlah jarang."_

_"Hei. Kau youkai kan? Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap ingatanku?"_

_"Aku tak bisa jika hal itu berkaitan dengan kematian. Tapi jika hanya menyimpan ingatan aku bisa melakukannya. Aku dapat menyimpan ingatanmu dalam batu ini, tapi terbatas sekali"_

_"Kumohon, simpanlah ingatanku selama setahun ini. Aku hanya bisa bergantung dengan ingatan ini. Jika aku terlahir kembali, dan hanya memiliki sedikit ingatan tentang kehidupanku yang sekarang. Maka dengan batu ini, mungkin aku akan mengingat semuanya."_

_"Kenapa kau melakukan sejauh ini Gin? Apa kau, akan benar-benar ingin mati begitu saja?"_

_"Aku tak mungkin mau itu. Tapi, Hotaru telah menghabiskan waktu selama ini, hanya untuk bermain dengan diriku yang tak lebih dari makhluk astral. Walau begitu dia selalu tersenyum, dan menghiburku. Kurasa aku sudah memiliki hal yang berharga. Oleh karena itu, aku rela kehilangan diriku ini. Walau untuk sekedar menyentuhnya satu kali saja."_

_"Baiklah. Kemarikan dahimu. Mungkin ini hanya dapat membantumu sedikit. Jadi jangan terlalu mengharapkan yang berlebihan"_

_"Kumohon jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Hotaru. Jika dia mengetahui tentang ini. Mungkin dia tak akan berhenti menangis"_

_"Aku tak bisa memenuhi janjimu yang itu. Kau terlalu banyak meminta"_

_"Hahaha.. Yasudah anggap saja aku tak mengatakan bagian akhir itu"_

..

.

* * *

Kembali ke dua tahun setelahnya.

_"Ya. Jadi pada batu ini, telah tersimpan ingatan Gin. Walaupun hanya sedikit, tetapi aku sudah mencoba mengabulkan keinginan terakhirnya. Dan berhentilah menangis, aku menceritakan hal ini bukan untuk kau tangisi"_

_"Uh. Maaf, aku— aku.."_

_"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal ini karena aku tau. Kau pasti telah merubah impianmu semenjak Gin tiada. Walaupun kecil kemungkinan Gin akan terlahir kembali. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa berharap Gin akan kembali ke tempat ini. Dengan tubuh manusia yang sehat dan keluarga barunya."_

_"Terima kasih telah menceritakan semuanya. Aku tak terlalu berharap hanya dengan batu ini, Gin bisa kembali menyukaiku atau tidak. Dan kelahiran kembali itu. Aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Tapi terima kasih banyak kau telah menceritakan hal ini kepadaku."_

_"Ya, itu keputusanmu. Terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak. Tapi simpanlah batu ini, kau dapat mengubahnya menjadi hiasan. Aku telah membagi ingatan Gin pada batu itu juga. Aku menyimpan satu dan kau menyimpan satu juga. Baiklah kau bisa pulang sekarang."_

_"Um, Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku akan kembali musim panas tahun depan."_

_"Ya. Jaga kesehatanmu Hotaru. Kami semua mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."_

..

.

* * *

..

5 Tahun setelahnya. Di kota Nagano.

_PIP PIP PIP_

Sebuah jam alarm berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Terlintas tangan kurus yang berusaha menggapai tempat dimana alarm tersebut berbunyi. Terlihat paras anak kecil laki-laki berambut hitam, dengan wajah dingin.

"_Sudah pagi ya?"_

_Tampaknya semalam, aku bermimpi buruk lagi. Tentang hutan penuh monster yang mengajakku bermain. Entah kenapa terlihat begitu.. nyata. Kuharap saat di sekolah baru nanti, tak ada kejadian buruk seperti waktu di sekolahku yang dulu…_

.

.

_Saat itu, di tengah pelajaran.. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat tangan aneh yang muncul dari dalam papan tulis. Dan tampaknya makhluk itu terus bergerak hingga seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari dalam papan tulis tersebut. Dan tanpa kusadari, itulah awal kejadian yang membuatku tak percaya pada diriku sendiri…_

_Dimana aku bisa melihat monster aneh di depan kelas._

_.._

_._

"_Kurose ayo turun, waktunya sarapan"_

"_Baik bu!"_

Anak laki-laki itu tampak menuruni satu per satu anak tangga dengan kakinya yang mungil. Rambut hitam pendeknya menjuntai, dan tampak berantakan.

"_Kurose! Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-7!"_

"_Eh? Memangnya hari ini!?"_

"_Hahaha, anak kesayangan Ibu ini! Masa kau sudah lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri?"_

"_Hehehe.. Maaf bu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melupakan sesuatu"_

"_Sudahlah,_ _ayo kita makan kue ini bersama-sama Kurose ayah sudah menunggu di bawah"_

"_Baik bu"_

Ketika ibu dan anaknya tersebut sampai di ruang makan, tampak paras laki-laki berumur yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi dengan pakaian rapi.

"_Ya, ayah juga akan memberikan kejutan yang hebat setelah kau pulang sekolah nanti" _ujar laki-laki berumur tersebut.

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam. Dia bahkan tak bisa berkata apapun.

Dia tersadar, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Dia dapat melihat _youkai_ dan _yurei_ dalam rumahnya yang sangat banyak.

_Ap—apaan ini?! Kenapa aku melihat mereka semua?! Tidak! ini pasti mimpi! _

"_Nah Kurose ayo cepat makan sarapanmu selagi hangat, setelah itu kita potong kue ulang tahunmu ya?_"

_A-aku.. Harus terbangun dari mimpi ini!_ Ujar anak laki-laki itu dalam hati.

"_I-Ibu, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu"_

"_Baiklah cepat kembali ya, kita makan sarapan dan kue mu, setelahnya kau bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah"_

"_Ya, baik"_

Anak itu berjalan dengan pelan, dia ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dia seperti sedang terjebak dalam dunia yang aneh. Dia berjalan dengan sorot mata yang kebingungan. Sambil melihat seluruh sosok monster yang berada di sekelilingnya. Dia sampai pada kamar mandi. Anak itu-pun melihat dirinya di cermin. Dan ia pun tersadar. Warna bola matanya kini berubah menjadi warna keperakan. Sontak dia tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat.

_Sudah kubilang ini pasti mimpi!_

Laki-laki muda itupun membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, ia masih tidak maumenyadari bahwa hal yang terjadi hari ini adalah kenyataan. Diapun mencoba mencubit tangannya sendiri, dan dia merasa kesakitan.

_Apa-apaan sih ini?! Aku tak mengerti!_

Iapun kembali bercermin, untuk memastikan warna bola matanya yang telah berubah. Ia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Akhirnya ia tersungkur dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran..

_"Apa yang terjadi padaku?! Ini- apa?!"_

Ia kembali bangkit dan memberanikan diri untuk bercermin lagi. Namun sosok yang terpantul di cermin bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan anak muda berpostur tubuh tinggi, dengan rambut silver.

_"Kau ini- siapa!?"_

Tiba-tiba sosok yang berada di cermin itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara lirih.

˹_Aku adalah kau yang dulu_˼

Anak laki-laki tersebut terperanjak kaget tak percaya.

"_Kau!? Adalah.. Aku?"_

Sosok itu pun tersenyum kecil, sambil berusaha mengatakan suatu kalimat.

˹_Cobalah ingat kembali_˼

Setelah itu sosok pada cermin tersebut menghilang. Cermin itupun kembali memantulkan wajah anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. Seketika ingatan yang selama ini hanya terlihat dalam mimpinya, mulai terkuak ke dalam pikirannya. Seluruh ingatannya tentang hutan penuh youkai telah kembali.

_"Aku ini? Bukan manusia? Tapi, aku yang sekarang. Bisa menyentuh ibuku. Bahkan aku bisa menyentuh manusia dengan mudahnya. Eh tunggu, dimana hutan itu berada? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya.."_

"_Tok Tok" _tampak seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi

_"Kurose, cepatlah nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah loh" _ujar sang ibu.

_"Baik bu, aku akan segera bersiap"_

_Apa arti dari ingatan ini, mungkinkah ini terjadi? Apa ini terjadi.. Karena aku menyimpan rasa penyesalan yang telah kutinggalkan saat kehidupanku dulu. Apa arti penyesalan ini, dan kenapa bisa?.. Mungkinkah? Dengan pecahan ingatan ini, aku bisa mengingat semuanya?… Tidak! Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri tentang arti semua ingatan ini._

Anak laki-laki itu dengan tegar mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada dunia yang baru. Dengan berbekal sedikit ingatan, dia mulai tak takut dengan semua _youkai_ yang menatapnya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi dingin. Namun ia tetap berusaha tenang dengan keadaan yang di alaminya.

…

..

.

Dari luar rumah itu terlihat sebuah tulisan. Papan nama keluarga bertuliskan

"_Mori"_

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

_*Youkai_: Makhluk atau monster bertubuh aneh di Jepang

_*Yurei_: Hantu (makhluk halus)

_*Mori_: Hutan

* * *

Aku—gak mau sedih sendiri :"D /nak/

Jadi baru aja kemarin dikasih rekomen anime ini sama temen. Dan langsung benci endingnya *phuih* /sudah/

Aku ingin memberi kebahagiaan pada Gin, namun dalam wujud manusia :""D Maafkan aku Hotaru—tampaknya aku bakal buat kamu jadi pedo /digiles

Yup, yup kalo masih ada yang bingung dengan youkai yang di ajak ngobrol Hotaru itu, youkai yang dimaksud adalah yang wujudnya berupa tangan aja~ Kalo kalian nonton animenya pasti tau kan yang mana~ Dan maksud papan nama depan rumah, tentu kalian tau dong kalo di Jepang setiap rumah pasti terpajang nama Marga~ Yap, nama Marga keluarga baru-nya Gin itu Mori~ Yang artinya hutan. Pokoknya aku bakal buat suasana yang gak jauh dari animenya—walaupun aslinya ini plot twist /sudah/

Sampai disini~ Jangan lupa tinggalkan review! Jyaa~


	2. Awaken

**Reincarnation**

.

Hotarubi no Mori e © Midorikawa Yuki

_(WARNING: This Fanfic contain plot twist, so if you don't like it. Just leave it.)_

Reincarnation © Resai

...

..

.

_"Gin.. Apapun yang terjadi kepadaku.. Pastikan kau jangan pernah menyentuhku ya?__"_

.

..

...

* * *

7 tahun kemudian.

..

.

Rintik-rintik air perlahan mulai turun. Langit tampak terlihat lebih gelap. Tampak terlihat anak laki-laki dengan seragam gakuran hitam, duduk di tepi kelas. Sembari memandangi jendela yang mulai berembun, dia menghela nafas.

"Haah.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan, sekarang?" ucap anak laki-laki itu, sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Dulu.. Namaku itu.. Siapa ya? Kenapa aku, tak bisa mengingatnya.. Tetapi semua tentang monster di hutan itu, kenapa aku bisa mengingatnya dengan mudah.. Lalu, anak perempuan yang sering muncul dalam mimpiku itu.. Siapakah dia?_

Awal musim hujan ini, membuat seorang laki-laki remaja tersebut semakin gelisah akan jati dirinya. Sejak ia mendapatkan kembali sedikit ingatannya, semakin banyak pula hal-hal yang membuatnya kebingungan. Dia bahkan pernah beberapa kali mencoba berinteraksi dengan para youkai yang hidup di sekitarnya. Itu dilakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk bertanya mengenai Hutan yang berada dalam mimpinya. Namun tak ada satu-pun dari para youkai menjawab pertanyaannya. Mereka malah berusaha merebut tubuh Kurose dengan kekuatan gaibnya. Tetapi walau begitu, mereka tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuh Kurose. Hal ini dikarenakan ia selalu membawa jimat kecil dalam dompetnya. Jimat tersebut didapatinya dari seorang penjaga kuil tua di sekitar rumahnya.

_Aku besok, sudah berumur 14 tahun ya? Sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini? _Ujarku dalam hati, sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan masuk ke dalam kelas. Membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

"Kurose-kun, sudah waktunya pulang loh.."

"Ah ya, mungkin aku akan pulang sebentar lagi"

"Apa kau tak membawa payung?"

"Aku bawa kok"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Sampai besok"

Laki-laki itupun melambaikan tangannya pada perempuan tersebut. Setelahnya perempuan itupun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kini tinggal dia seorang diri di dalam kelasnya. Iapun berdiri dan bergegas pulang. Sambil membereskan buku-bukunya ia menatap indahnya langit hujan di balik jendela.

"Sudah waktunya.. kah?"

.

..

…

**Reincarnation**

…

..

.

* * *

"Eh? Sudah berhenti ya?" ujar anak laki-laki SMP itu. Dia-pun menutup payungnya, dan mulai kembali berjalan untuk pulang. Seperti biasanya, laki-laki itu selalu melewati taman kecil di sudut kota untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia-pun berhenti sejenak sambil memandangi taman itu.

_Tampaknya aku harus membeli minuman._

"_KLOTAK" _terdengar suara minuman kaleng yang terjatuh dari_ vending machine. _Laki-laki itupun mengambil minumannya dan bergegas mencari tempat istirahat.

Kurose-pun melepas lelah dengan duduk sendirian pada salah satu _bench_ di taman kecil itu. Dia terus-menerus memikirkan tentang hal aneh yang terjadi hari ini. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada salah satu permainan kotak pasir di taman itu, tampak segerombol anak-anak kecil sedang bermain dengan riangnya. Mereka tampak rakrab satu sama lain.

"Hahaha kemari,kemari! Disini sudah mulai mengering loh!"

"Iya benar! Eh tapi sebentar lagi sore loh, apa sebaiknya kita pulang?"

"Main sebentar lagi saja pasti tidak apa kan?"

"Iya! Benar! Kyaa, kyaa"

Kurose hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil memandangi mereka bermain.

_Jadi teringat masa kecilku hahaha.. Dan.. Anak perempuan yang berada dalam mimpiku.. Kenangan yang hangat dan begitu kurindukan.._

Hari kian makin sore, dan senja mulai menghampiri. Anak-anak itu mulai bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tiba-tiba salah satu anak menyebrangi jalan dengan berlari. Kurose yang melihat hal tersebut terkejut. Karena di saat yang bersamaan, terlihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kurose berlari dengan cepat berusaha menolong anak tersebut.

"_TIN TIN TIN!"_

Mobil pick-up tersebut membunyikan klakson dengan kerasnya. Pertanda dia tidak bisa berhenti secara mendadak.

"AWAS!"

Dengan cepat Kurose menarik tangan anak itu dengan eratnya, dan segera memeluknya kearah yang lebih aman. Mereka berdua pun terjungkal ke belakang, beruntunglah Kurose tapat waktu. Anak tersebut tidak terluka hanya terlihat sedikit shock dan linglung. Kurose yang menjadi alas tumpuan untuk anak itu bernafas lega. Namun tanpa ia sadari, pergelangan tangannya terluka dan berdarah.

"Huweee Kakak maafkan akuuu" tangis anak kecil tersebut dengan kerasnya.

"Ah iya-iya tidak apa-apa. Kau tak terluka kan?"

"Iya, tapi kakak… Huweee ma- maafkan aku…"

"Sudah-sudah tidak apa-apa hahaha. Kau tak perlu khawatir, sekarang dimana rumahmu? Biar ku antar kau pulang"

"Ta-tapi…"

_Rasanya, seperti déjà vu. Aku seperti pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. _Pikirku dalam hati_. _

_Tapi dimana ya?_

Di saat yang bersamaan, tampak seorang perempuan muda menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya.. tidak apa-ap-" jawabku sambil menoleh ke arah wanita itu.

"Eh?!"

_Perempuan ini.. Sosoknya.. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Siapa dia?_

Tampak perempuan dengan rambut coklat tua pendek dan perawakan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Perempuan itu hendak menolong mereka berdua. Anak kecil yang sedang kebingungan tersebut itupun menoleh ke arah perempuan tersebut.

"TA-TANTE HOTARUUU HUWEE!" tangisnya sambil memeluk perempuan itu.

"Eh?! Yuuki kenapa kau disini?! Jangan-jangan kamu yang tadi menyebrang sembarangan ya?!"

"Maafkan akuu huwe, tapi sekarang kakak ini terlukaa"

"Eh?! Anak ini terluka?! Anu, Terima kasih banyak telah menyelamatkan keponakanku! Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke rumah kami sebentar. Aku akan mengobati lukamu"

"Eh? Tidak, aku tak usah. Lukanya tak parah kok"

"Sudah! Tak usah sungkan-sungkan!"

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa"

Perempuan itupun menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut. Sorot matanya yang terlihat serius melihat luka yang berada di pergelangan tanganku.

_Tampaknya aku mengenal sorot mata ini.. _

"Ini, kalau tidak segera diobati akan infeksi loh! Sudah ikut saja ya?"

"Ayolah kakak, izinkan kami merawat lukamu.. Sebagai permintaan maafku ya?"

"Ka- kalau begitu.. baiklah" jawabku sungkan.

..

.

_Aku mengingat sentuhan tangan ini.. Tapi dimana ya..?_

_Untuk sekarang ini aku hanya perlu mengikuti mereka saja kan?_

_Perempuan itu, aku.._

..

.

* * *

Tampak kotak P3K dan beberapa plester terlihat berantakan di rumah itu. Dengan telaten perempuan itu mengobati luka anak laki-laki itu. Perempuan itupun mengambil plester luka dan ditempelkannya ke luka tadi.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai diobati!" ujar perempuan itu.

"Te-terima kasih"

"Ah tidak! Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih! Kau bahkan nyaris mengorbankan nyawamu demi keponakanku ini. Yuuki juga! Minta maaf kepada kakak ini!" ujar perempuan itu

"Maafkan aku kak.. Aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati.." tampak terlihat perasaan bersalah di wajahnya.

"Ah, iya.. Tidak apa-apa.." jawabku seadanya.

"Apa kau ingin minum dulu?"

"Tidak, tidak usah.. Aku harus segera pulang"

"Eh? Ingin buru-buru ya? Kalau begitu biar ku antar."

"Tidak apa-apa rumahku tidak terlalu jauh kok"

"Sudahlah lagipula aku baru pindah kesini. Sekalian aku ingin berkeliling sebentar. Yuuki jaga barang-barang tante dulu ya. Dan kamu tunggu disini hingga tante kembali atau Ibumu yang pulang. Lagipula Ibumu sudah menelpon tante dan dia bilang akan tiba 5 menit lagi. Kau mengerti?"

"Baik tante!"

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu"

..

.

* * *

Hawa dingin mulai memasuki rusuk kami. Entah kenapa malam ini cuaca sangatlah dingin.

_Apakah ini efek hujan tadi sore? Dan kenapa youkai-youkai di jalan sekitar sini, di malam hari banyak sekali sih?!_

Jalanan yang sunyi itu hanya dilewati mereka berdua, perempuan dewasa dan laki-laki belia. Mereka tampak diam satu sama lain.

"Hei! Kalau tidak salah itu seragam SMP Kitagawa kan?" ujar perempuan itu mulai memecah kesunyian.

"Ah.. iya aku siswa disana" jawabku.

"Aku ini calon guru sejarah disana loh!"

"Eh?! Kau guru pengganti Bu Oda?!"

"Yup! Hehehe! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan "kau" seperti itu! Namaku Hotaru."

"Eh?!" akupun menoleh kaget.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak.. Bukan apa-apa"

_Hotaru? Tampaknya nama itu tidak asing.. Dalam pikiranku.._

"Dan kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan dipanggil Sensei! Jadi tidak sabar ya!"

"Haha.. begitukah?"

_Bukankah dia terlalu bersemangat sebagai guru baru? _ujarku dalam hati.

"Senangnya~ aku sudah mengenal satu calon muridku! Kau harus banyak membantuku ya!"

"Ternyata itu toh tujuannya…" keluhku.

_Aku ingin dijadikan pesuruh atau asisten pribadinya ya? Melelahkan saja _batinku.

"Apa? Kau berkata apa?"

"Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ano, di depan sana sudah terlihat rumahku. Jadi terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang.. Sensei"

"Eh? Begitukah? Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

Diapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berbeda.

"Eh, tunggu. Um.. Aku lupa bertanya.. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh? A..aku"

˹Gin˼

Tiba-tiba tampak seseorang membisikan lembut kata itu di telingaku.

"Aku.. Ku-Kurose!.. Kurose Mori"

"Kurose-kun! Baiklah sampai jumpa besok!" perempuan itupun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ya.. sampai jumpa"

Akupun melihat punggung perempuan itu dari tempat aku berdiri, perlahan punggung itumulai menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Yang tersisa hanyalah cahaya redup dari lampu jalan dan bintang-bintang malam.

"Hotaru.. Takegawa?"

Akupun mulai mengingat nama itu dalam benakku.

Sambil beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, akupun berusaha mengingat kejadian hari ini.

Sambil tersenyum kecil akupun melihat bulan yang mulai menampakan dirinya

"Aku harus beristirahat"

Ujarku sambil masuk ke dalam rumah

.

* * *

..

.

Dalam kamar perempuan itu tampak topeng berwajah _youkai_ yang usang, terletak di atas meja rias. Perempuan itu memegang dengan lembut topeng itu, sambil tersenyum.

"Gin, aku merasakan kau berada di sekitarku tadi.. Apa kau masih menjagaku?"

Ujar perempuan itu dengan wajah senangnya.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

_*Vending Machine_ = Mesin penjual minuman, biasanya terdapat di pinggiran jalan.

_*Bench_ = Bangku taman yang panjang.

_*Déjà vu = _Sebuah perasaan yang mengingatkan kita pada kejadian yang pernah dilakukan dan terulang kembali saat ini.

* * *

Ayeeey~~~~ Updateeee /o/ \o\

Maaf lama yaaa, aku baru kelar UN soalnyaaa huhuu hiks :")

Buat yang masih menunggu terima kasih banyak! :) Silahkan membaca dan jangan lupa tuliskan review! ;)

By the way, yang mau tau info penting! Aku cuma mau kasih tau! Beda umur Kurose dan Hotaru itu 16 tahun! /gapenting/ /dibuang/ Maafkan aku Hotaruuuu :""""((

Oh iya! Mohon doanya biar author keterima seleksi snmptn ya! Amin! Mohon doanya juga buat ayah author yang terkena penyakit serangan jantung :") Biar cepat diberi kesembuhan! Sekian! Sampai jumpa next update! Bye~ Bye~


End file.
